


Drink Up, Darling.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Ghost is an adult by now, Grimm is drunk as fuck, Grimm wants to fuck Ghost, HARD, I swear, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, but Ghost declines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Ghost visits a drunk Grimm.He gets a surprise.
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Drink Up, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been drunk, nor have I ever had alcohol, so I'm assuming drunk people behave like this.  
> Next, I'm basically going to write hentai.  
> You can guess who's included. (;

Ghost was nervous.

He'd never been alone in a room with a drunk Grimm. A sober Grimm was one thing, but a drunk Grimm was a completely different matter.

Did I mention that they'd also be alone?

In Grimm's bedroom?

So that's why Ghost was anxious.

He entered said room. It was a nice room - a theme of red and black, with a King-sized bed at the back, a wardrobe beside it, a dressing table on the East wall, and a long, velvety red couch with an oak table in front of it at the West. The room was constantly lit up with red lamps on the walls, so the room had a romantic atmosphere to it.

And a drunk Grimm was draped along the bed, hiccupping, and giggling like a school girl.

"Ghosty, dear! Took you long enough!" He patted the edge of the bed. "Come, sit!"

The Vessel gulped, sitting beside Grimm.

"Hello, Grimm. I see you found the Wine Cellar... again." He muttered, biting his lower lip.

Grimm sat up, and with an melodramatic flair, he waved his arms about as he spoke, "Darling, if you've got your eyes set on the prize, you'll find it no matter the odds!"

He giggled yet again, facing his Knight in shining armour. Ten seconds of silence passed, before he grabbed the Vessel's face.

"And I'm looking at my prize right now."

Before Ghost could reply, Grimm smashed his lips onto Ghost's, pushing him onto the bed, chest to chest. He yelped, but kissed back, his arms around the Troupe Master's middle, managing to sit up and kiss him properly. His lower lip was sucked by Grimm's, and Ghost gasped when it was bit down on, letting the bat's tongue slip into his mouth, wrestling in a fight for dominance with Ghost's. Of course, he lost, and his caves were explored, moans being drank up by a more-than-happy Grimm. The kiss was more gentle, but also more sloppy, and Grimm hummed at the taste of Void - it was sweet and salty, like salted caramel, and he liked that. Eventually, the two pulled away from each other, cloaks starting to slip off of their shoulders, but not quite.

"...Ghosty?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can we fuck now?"

"No. M-maybe tomorrow."

Grimm whined like a child, but didn't object furthermore. "Bullshit! How am I supposed to properly show that I love you??"

"You just did." Ghost whispered, kissing his cheek.

"And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be weird if it was a FEMALE writing these?  
> I mean, it'd be wacky, wouldn't it Josuke?  
> ':)


End file.
